Heavy Rain
by YumeNi92
Summary: Something sweet about Eijun and Kazuya. Feel welcomed to read this. I'm sorry for all mistakes. Like always - Yaoi warning (boy x boy). Have fun.
1. Heavy Rain

"How did this ever happen?" Sawamura asked himself in thought , but don't know the answer. He sighed sweetly once again when he felt Miyuki's hands move along his chest, down to the buttons of his trousers. Worse, he began to unbutton them very impatiently.

"Eijun, don't look so miserable. I will not bite you..." Catcher smiled in his characteristic way, and slid down the younger boy's pants to his knees.

"M-Miyuki ... Please, this is not ..." Sawamura really wanted to take all this back, but his body was pleased to respond to Kazuya's touch. He couldn't resist.

"How did this ever happen?" Sawamura closed his eyes, not even trying to stop the moans of pleasure.

All because of this damn rain. If it doesn't rain, the situation couldn't have happened. Unfortunately, early in the morning outside there was a terrible downpour. It was Saturday, so they didn'tt have to go to school. Training has also been canceled, because the coach went on some important case related to the closest match and had to come back tomorrow. It was going to be nasty day. Eijun didn't even wake up well, and Kuramochi already shouted over his bed to finally got up and played with him in some video game. Sawamura didn't feel like it. He was angry and disappointed that today's workout will not take place. How does he beat Furuya and become the ace of the team, if he couldn't work hard enough? He decided that regardless of the rain, he goes on the pitch for a run. He dressed warmly and went out of the room completely ignoring Kuramochi's warnings .

"A stupid rain can not beat me." He thought, and ran straight to the pitch. The rain was annoying. It was very cold, and limited his field of view. Still, Eijun stubbornly ran a lap for lap.

"I'll not lose to rain and I'll not lose to Furuya." He told himself over and over in mind. He didn't know how much time has passed, but he could see that for sure - he runs far too short. His face and hands were freezing from the cold, but he didn't pay attention to it. He had to train no matter what the weather was.

Then he noticed that someone runs out on the opposite side. By the rains he didn't see who it was, but he knew that if he didn't stop, they'll surely collide with each other.

"Sawamura! Are you crazy?!" Kazuya screamed and at good morning hit the younger boy in the head. It was not difficult to note that he is very upset. "Come here."

Eijun hitvthe older boy chest with his nose, when he pulled him close under an umbrella. At this point, he was very pleased, that it's raining, otherwise Miyuki surely would noticed how ashamed he bacame.

"Look at yourself. You're all soaked and you're shaking from the cold. How long are you here?"

"I don't know. Few hours?" Sawamura was not sure when he started, and whitch time was now, but he felt exhausted. Catcher, not letting go of the embraced Eijun, walked with him toward the dorm. They didn't go into the pitcher's room. They went to room occupied by Kazuya.

"Miyuki, where are your roommates?" Asked Sawamura hugging himrself and trying to stop shaking on the whole body.

"They're not here. It's none of your business." Miyuki reprimanded him and threw to his feet a shirt and pants. "Take it off this wet clothes immediately. I'll do for us some tea."

Eijun tilted his head to one side and scratched his hair with disbelieving expression. Has Miyuki just been nice to him? He sighed heavily, because he was really grateful for cares about him. He changed obediently in older friend' too big clothes and sat on the floor against a wall waiting for Kazuya to join him.

"Here." Miyuki gave hima cup of hot drink and sat on the floor against him. His face betrayed that he was still upset. "Do you not know the meaning of the word 'rest'?"

"But ...! How do I improve my skills if I can't practice! At this rate I'll never overtake Furuya, about Tanba not even mention!" Eijun inflated his cheeks and turned his head away from Kazuya seemed to be offended.

"You idiot! Do you think if you get sick, trainer will allow you to take part in training? Then, instead of one day off waiting you'll have to rest in bed for a weak or two weaks. Unless you don't want it, right?" So saying, catcher reached out his hand and put it on the Eijun's forehead. Fortunately the boy didn't have a fever.

"I'm sorry Miyuki. That's because ... I don't feel that the gap between me and Furuya least a little has decreased. That's why I want to use every free moment to improve my skills." Eijun bowed his head, staring now in a cup of tea.

Kazuya rolled his eyes, put down his cup and moved dangerously close to the younger boy. Eijun backed his head a little. He was a bit shocked by this closeness, not to mention a huge blush, which appeared in on his face. Miyuki smiled gently and put his hands on the other boy's cheeks. He forced him to look him in the eye and said:

"Sawamura. Stop worry about Furuya. Concentrate on what is really important to you. Only the you'll be able to achieve what you want."

Eijun horrified concluded that the distance between them reduced even more. Miyuki took out of his hand a cup of tea, set it aside and hugged him. He stroked his head and back, saying that he was very worried when he found out that he went to run in this weather.

"Miyuki ... C-Come on. What are you talking about ...?" Eijun wanted to free himself from the grasp of the catcher, but that he would not let. Instead, he leaned his weight on him, so that they both landed on the floor. The younger boy was trapped between Kazuya's arms and legs, who smiled slyly and unexpectedly stole him a kiss. Sawamura instantly froze with his mouth open.

"What was that?" He asked stupidly, staring at Miyuki.

"The Kiss." Kazuya answered and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't tell me that you never kissed anyone?" In response Eijun shook his head slowly. Catcher laughed softly and said: "All the better Sawamura. All the better ..."

Everything happened so quickly that the younger boy didn't even know when it started. In a moment he drank tea with Miyukim and in the second they already lay together on the ground in a love embrace. Eijun felt Kazuya's hands, which moved impatiently around his body. He felt his lips that greedily kissed his face, neck and chest. He could feel his hot, rapid breathing on his skin. He felt that in his stomach sometching is getting hot.

Few times he tried to stop Miyuki, but absolutely nothing worked. Catcher seemed to be quite delighted current situation, and indeed he was. he liked Eijun from the beginning, but so far there has been no opportunity to catch up with him so close contact. But now, Sawamura was all just for him, and his lovely embarrassment just more work on Kazuya. Eijun sighed sweetly once again when he felt Miyuki's hands move along his chest, down to the buttons of his trousers. Worse, he began to unbutton them very impatiently.

"Eijun, don't look so miserable. I will not bite you..." Catcher smiled in his characteristic way, and slid down the younger boy's pants to his knees.

"M-Miyuki ... Please, this is not ..." Sawamura really wanted to take all this back, but his body was pleased to respond to Kazuya's touch. He couldn't resist.

"How did this ever happen?" Sawamura closed his eyes, not even trying to stop the moans of pleasure.

Miyuki was close to him. Very close to him. Sawamura was dazed, as if someone had hit him over the head with a baseball bat. He heard the whispers and sighs of his lover, but it seemed to him that he heard them from afar. Miyuki kissed him again. Eijun hadn't counted even longer which kiss it was. He was pleasantly. He hadn't expected that someone can make him feel so amazing.

"Eijun, do you like that?" Kazuya whispered close to his ear, which then he kissed gently.

The boy was able to answer him only by his deep sigh, which no doubt was filled with delight.

Sawamura didn't know how much time passed before they had finished their play, but when it was all over, he couldn't stop smiling. They lay together on the floor under a blanket huddled together. Neither of them said anything. There was no need. They both knew that now nothing will be the same as before, they knew it would be better.


	2. On the roof

_**So, there is another one shot about Miyuki and Eijun. I hope all of you will enjoy it. Soon I'll post the second part of it too :) Have fun while reading.**_

Miyuki every now and then glanced at the clock that hung in the classroom. From a few long minutes he didn't listen to the English teacher. In a moment had to ring the bell for a lunch break, and he couldn't wait for it. It annoyed him that he so desperately wants to see Eijun, but he couldn't do anything about it. That idiot conquered his heart from the first day, and now, finally he managed to get close to him. In truth, Sawamura still defended himself against his true feelings, but Miyuki had a great plan to remedy. At this thought he grinned in his killer way.

As soon as the bell announced the beginning of a break, Kazuya swiftly walked out of class and went down to the floor for freshments. Walking down the hallway he felt the stares of the other students. As a member of the Seidou baseball team, he was very popular, especially that the first-year couldn't enter the floor for seniors.

"Look! That's Miyuki-kun!" Some girl screamed and ran to him, blushing all over her face.

Kazuya took a step back and put his finger to his lips ordering her silence. Unfortunately, it was too late. Around the boy met the whole group of girls squealing and sighing. They asked him to give them an autograph or to go with them on a date.

"Miyuki-kun! You're so gorgeous! So cool! Great! Miyuki-kun, I love you!" They screamed one by the other, pushing him more and more.

"Damn ... What a crazy girls!" Thought the boy and did the only thing that came to his head. He began to run. He headed down the hall without even looking where is he runing. Then he saw Eijun, who was heading in the opposite direction. He smiled to himself and grabbed Sawamura's uniform while continuing to run.

"Hey! Miyuki-senpai!? Wh-What ... what's going on!? Let me go!" Sawamura nearly fell over when Kazuya suddenly kidnapped him. They turned into another corridor, and then in another. They ran up the stairs way to the top, until finally they reached the roof of the school. Miyuki let Eijun and rested his hands on his knees panting and laughing quietly about the whole situation. The young pitcher took a deep breath and aimed his finger at older friend.

"You tried to kill me!" Eijun made an angry face and crossed his arms. "Geez... You're insane."

"Damn! Those girls are like animals! They attacked me in the hallway and wanted to rape me!" Kazuya raise up a laugh holding his stomach.

"You have such success with girls and still complain..." Eijun growled.

Before he could see, Kazuya was already beside him and held him around the waist. Their faces were really close to each other. Just Miyuki's gaze betrayed that they don't end up by hugging.

"You know, I prefer your company than those squealing girls. They are annoying, even more than you are." He said teasingly and licked Eijun's lips.

The younger boy smiled shyly and hugged to Kazuya leaning his chin on his shoulder. When it all started few weeks ago, he couldn't accept that. He didn't understand how is it possible that his senpai has for him some feelings. He resisted him, and even avoided him. But now? Now, he appreciated and loved every moment they spent just alone. He loved their walks and talks. He loved Miyuki's laugh and look. He loved his egocentric character and his way of life. He loved his eyes and lips. He loved his touch and smell. He loved it so much that it hurt. He just simply loved him.

Miyuki hugged Eijun tighter. The younger boy was like a little kitten who needed and loved all the caresses. And while Kazuya considered it a little childish, he couldn't deny him that. He rubbed his nose on Sawamura's neck inhaling the smell, which reminded him a very, very sweet honey. He muttered with satisfaction when Eijun's fingers tightened on his shoulders. He didn't have to see his face to know that he is blushing and sighing softly through parted lips. Kazuya continued his caress. He kissed the younger boy's neck so hungrily that he leave there red marks.

"Eijun, I want you. I want you now." He whispered, and not giving the younger a chance to answer, he closed his mouth with a kiss. From the beginning it was a very innocent endearment, but with every moment became more passionate. Their tongues were playing with each other in an erotic dance, and none of them wanted to stop it. The kiss was sweet and wild. Finally Miyuki slid his hands under Eijun's uniform touching him in a way that he earlier did never before. Sawamura immediately pulled away from him and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Miyuki-senpai ... Not here. Someone might see us."

"So how long I have to wait?, I can't take it anymore." Kazuya came back to him and caught him in his arms. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

"If today, after dinner, you come to the gym, I'll be there, waiting for you. Then you'll get what you want." Eijun whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips as if he wished to confirm his promise in this way.

Kazuya grinned in amused way and straightened his glasses. It seemed going to be a really, really nice evening.


End file.
